Cartas que não deveriam ser entregues
by Stars-Chan
Summary: Existem coisas que tem obrigações de serem ditas,coisas que você pode até guarda para si,mas,uma hora tudo terá que ir para fora,é nesse momento que todos chamam de desabafo... Um pequeno e insignificante pedaço de papel pode alterar muitas coisas... (Aiolia e Marin)


Cartas que não deveriam ser entregues

Você é uma pessoa má...

Você não tem coração...

Você está grudado na minha mente com superponde...

Eu realmente não sei o que fiz com você para você me castigar dessa maneira...

Eu te odeio por me fazer ficar apaixonada por você!

O pior de tudo é que é tudo uma mentira!

Eu não te odeio realmente... Quem me dera te odiar na mesma intensidade que te amo...

Eu não consigo nem imaginar seus defeitos...

E sonhar com você de noite começou a fazer parte do meu cotidiano...

E ter ver a distância faz parte do meu ciclo vicioso...

E você me diz ''oi'' como se fosse nada de mais... Enquanto eu me auto detesto por não conseguir responder direito...

E de noite, quando não tem ninguém para me criticar, vejo você nas estrelas...

Quando foi que comecei a te amar?

Você me tornou fraca... Não consigo ser a antiga Marin de sempre...

Existem tantas frases de amor... Qual delas será que combina comigo?

Talvez aquela que diz: O amor é o melhor e o pior presente do mundo...

Ou quem sabe: Quando se conhece o amor... Também conhece o ódio...

Não sei...

AHH! Para você não esquecer!

Você é maligno!

Cruel!

Cometeram um erro quando deixaram você na casa de leão... Você deveria ficar em peixes...

Porque você tem sangue venenoso...

E espalhou seu veneno no meu corpo... E ele queima minhas veias e artérias de forma drástica, como se eu quisesse morrer...

Mas seu veneno é uma droga que não consigo viver sem. E cada vez que acaba eu peço mais...

Viu como você é uma pessoa ruim?

Como consegue dormir de noite? Não se sente culpado?

Eu te amo tanto... Será que só você não vê?

AHH! Como fui tonta! Esqueci! Você não tem coração...

Estou começando a achar que será melhor seu eu mudar de constelação...

Essa águia aqui não é a mesma... Ela está presa em uma gaiola agora... Fazendo parte da decoração...

Você não tem alma... Eu não quero que você esqueça...

Porque hoje... Era para ser o dia mais feliz do ano! O mais belo e alegre de todos!

QUE VOCÊ DESTRUIU!

Hoje é o meu aniversário!

E nem o trabalho de me dar um parabéns você se deu!

Aposto que o Aiolos lhe ensinou boas maneiras, mas você com certeza esqueceu! Há essa hora ele deve estar se contorcendo na tumba dele!

Até o Camus me deu parabéns! E você? O que fez? Nada!

Não você fez sim... Você destruiu meus sonhos...

Quando te vi agarrado naquelas... Naquelas vadias!

Seu desgraçado!

Eu até te chamaria de filha da puta... Mas o Aiolos não merece ter a mãe xingada...

E para eu não gritar, pular, e tentar matar você e suas vadias, eu decidi por toda a minha raiva nessa maldita carta!

Para mais tarde eu queima-la... E quem sabe esquecer o que aconteceu hoje...

Mas duvido que vá fazer diferença...

Você está impregnado até a minha alma...

Você veio fazer uma visita no meu coração e ficou para sempre...

É por esse motivo que eu sinto ainda mais raiva!

Porque eu sei que não irei parar de te amar...

O pior de tudo é saber que nunca terei você... Não terei seu amor...

Isso me destrói...

Eu...

(Marcas de lágrimas na carta)

Com carinho, muito ódio, uma pitada de amor e um pouco de decepção...

Marin de Águia.

.-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Aiolia acabará de ler a carta que encontrará na frente de seu templo de noite.

Ajeitou-se na cadeira, ainda processando a informação que tinha escrito naquele pedaço de papel, quando viu fios loiros caírem perto de seu rosto.

Era Shaka, estava o olhando por cima do ombro, com os braços para trás, seus olhos azuis encaravam a carta.

-é, parece que ela está bem irritada com você. - concluiu o loiro.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou o leonino.

Shaka saiu de trás de Aiolia e encostou-se à parede, fitando o teto, ignorando a pergunta de Aiolia.

-Se meu palpite estiver certo, a melhor opção é você ir vê-la. – falou o loiro.

-Será que o palpite certo não é aquele em que você volta para o seu templo? – desafiou o leonino.

Shaka revirou os olhos.

-O que eu estou querendo dizer, é que você tem que esclarecer essa situação com a Marin, ainda hoje. – disse por fim Shaka.

Aiolia cruzou os braços e fez bico.

-Não tenho nada para esclarecer.

-Tem certeza? Absoluta? – foi a vez de Shaka desafia-lo.

Aiolia se levantou bruscamente da cadeira, batendo as mãos na mesa, seus olhos felinos encaravam Shaka, que não se intimidou com o olhar.

Aiolia saiu do templo de leão, começando a descer os doze templos, deixando um virginiano sorridente para trás.

.-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Aiolia andava em passos apresados em direção à vila das Amazonas com a mente à mil.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o leãozinho que fugiu da jaula. - disse Shina, que surgira do meio da escuridão, com sua máscara.

- Ahh! Oi Shina. – Aiolia respirou um pouco aliviado por ser Shina.

- Você não deveria estar aqui.

- Onde está a Marin?

- Está na casa dela, ela nem quis cantar parabéns com o bolo que eu e Eurídice fizemos. A esposa do Orfeu.

- Eu sei que ela é! – disse Aiolia com pouca paciência. – Uhn, obrigado.

Aiolia passou por Shina adentrando a vila, quando parou ao escutar a amazona de cobra o chamando, se virou para encará-la.

- Não, não, não, Simba - Shina fazia um ''não'' com um dedo – Você estará indo contra as regras do Santuário se entrar na vila das Amazonas.

- Da mesma forma que o Milo quebra as regras, quando vem ''visitá-la'' durante a noite?

Shina se virou de costa e começou a andar até sumir na escuridão sem responder a pergunta de Aiolia.

Aiolia continuou seu percurso de antes.

.-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Aiolia chegou à frente da casa de Marin, respirou fundo, ajeitou a roupa e bateu na porta.

Marin estava deitada no sofá sem ânimo nenhum, escutou algumas batidas na porta, respirou fundo e foi atendê-la.

- Oi Marin! – Aiolia abriu seu melhor sorriso.

- Oi.

- Feliz aniversário!

- Obrigada. – respondeu a ruiva que se encontrava com sua máscara.

Marin já estava pronta para dizer ''tchau'' e fechar a porta, quando Aiolia perguntou:

- Posso entrar?

Marin abriu espaço para Aiolia entrar, fechou a porta, respirou fundo de novo e foi se sentar ao lado do leonino que já estava ajeitado no sofá da sala.

Aiolia suava frio decidiu respirar fundo para aliviar o estresse, mas somente conseguiu se embriagar com o perfume de Marin.

Silêncio...

Marin já estava se perguntando por que deixará Aiolia entrar em sua casa.

- E então, vai sair para comemorar seu aniversário? – Aiolia já decidira quebrar o gelo.

- Não... Estou cansada demais para isso.

- Ahh, entendi.

- Por isso não cantou parabéns com a Shina?

Marin se virou para encarar Aiolia por debaixo da máscara.

- Como ficou sabendo?

- Nos esbarramos por ai, e ela comentou isso comigo.

- Ahn.

Marin já estava no ponto a expulsar o leonino de sua casa, ele parecia uma criança que não parava de fazer perguntas e isso já estava começando a irritar a amazona.

- Tem tantas coisas para fazer por aqui perto, como por exemplo...

- Aiolia... – interveio, Marin – Eu estou cansada e se me der licença, gostaria que se retirasse para que eu possa em fim dormir. – Marin já se encontrava de pé se direcionando para abrir a porta à Aiolia.

- Não espera!

- O que foi?

- Err...

Como podia isso? Ele um cavaleiro de ouro não conseguir dizer três palavras? TRÊS?!

E Aiolos o havia ensinado a ser corajoso... Antes era um leão feroz, agora não passa de um filhote de gato.

Até que ele teve uma pequena ideia.

- É um presente! Feche os olhos para que possa lhe entregar!

-Está bem.

- Fechou os olhos? – Aiolia passava as mãos em frente o rosto de Marin.

- Fechei oras!

Em um movimento rápido Aiolia retirou a máscara de Marin e seus lábios foram de encontram com os da Marin. Começara com uma pequena união de lábios, um selinho, que se aprofundara aos poucos até o momento em que se tornara um beijo intenso que tentava reprimir a vontade de anos.

Separaram-se em busca de fôlego. Aiolia aproveitara para admirar o rosto de sua amada.

- O que... – Marin começara a falar, mas foi interrompida por Aiolia.

- Desculpa-me Marin, é que eu te amo.

- Aiolia eu também te amo.

Aiolia sorri acaricia o rosto de Marin que se encontrava com a pele rubra e com um pequeno sorriso e se aproxima de novo de seu rosto para mais um beijo.

Seus lábios se encontraram aclamando pelo carinho um do outro, suas línguas dançavam no mesmo ritmo, as mãos de Marin acariciavam os cabelos macios de Aiolia enquanto as mãos de Aiolia se encontravam em volta da cintura esbelta de Marin.

Depois de longos minutos que para ambos foram apenas segundos, Aiolia se pronunciara:

-Já imaginou que se você não tivesse me deixado aquela carta nós não teríamos nos acertados?

- Que carta? – perguntou à ruiva.

Aiolia arqueou uma das sobrancelhas – aquela carta que você desabafava.

- Mas eu não lhe deixei nenhuma carta!

Um fragmento de memória veio à mente da amazona. Afastou-se do cavaleiro e se direcionou a uma pequena mesa que se reconhecia com uma escrivaninha à procura de algo.

- Não fui eu que lhe entreguei aquela carta, é minha, mas não tinha a intenção de lhe entregar!- disse a amazona.

- Não foi você? Então quem foi?

.-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -.

Shina estava com a cabeça deitada no peito nu de Milo com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

- Porque esse sorriso? – perguntou Milo enquanto enrolava uma mexa de cabelo da amazona.

- Nada de mais. Só estou me perguntando se Marin gostou do meu presente especial que lhe enviei.


End file.
